If You Say So
by Undead Author
Summary: While searching a patient’s house, a downpour forces Kutner and Thirteen to find shelter together. Thutner. Read and review please.


**Summary: While searching a patient's house, a downpour forces Kutner and Thirteen to find shelter together. Thutner. Read and review please. **

"Ugh..." Dr. Remy Hadley, or "Thirteen," as Greg House, the world-famous diagnostician she worked for, had dubbed her, moaned. She nearly stepped in a pile of dog poop. "This place is a pigsty, who would willingly live here?"

Her partner for the time being, Dr. Lawrence Kutner, shrugged. "Pigs?" She shot him an annoyed glare. "Well, I mean, this is just the back yard. Can you imagine what the inside looks like? He lifted up a bush to investigate the swarm of ants around it. Grimacing, he found several cans of beer, what appeared to be a half-eaten meatball sub, and multiple cigarette butts. He bagged all of the items. Kutner was one of the three fellows (four if you count Dr. Foreman, which Kutner didn't.) on Dr. House's team.

"I can sort of get an idea, seeing as we just came from the inside." Thirteen felt her jean pocket and sighed. "Speaking of inside, that is where I left my cell phone."

"Why did you even bring your phone? We're just searching the patient's home."

"House might call and ask us to look for a certain thing, or maybe to tell us to come back. You've got to be prepared."

Kutner rolled his eyes. "Okay, scout master."

She made her way through the food and debris in the yard to the back door. Reaching out to open the door, she found that... she couldn't. The doorknob wouldn't budge. She tried to open it two, three more times in disbelief. "You're kidding me. Really."

Kutner turned around from taking samples of the fungus on the trunk of a large oak tree in the yard. "What's up?"

"The door's locked. I can't go back inside."

"So try the front door. Don't freak out."

"I locked it on our way in, Kutner. I--I locked it. My phone... on the inside." She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, trying to make sense of the situation.

Kutner sighed. He didn't have a ton of experience with girls, but one thing he could do was calm them down. He zipped the Ziploc bag in which the tree fungus was contained. "Listen," he said, moving closer to her so she could hear him, for her hands were over her ears. "It really isn't that big of a deal. I can call Foreman, he'll pick the dude's lock, we'll get you phone. Everything'll be fine. No need to--" Just as he was about to say "worry about it," a massive raindrop fell on his head, silencing him.

The two were silent for a few moments, as the single raindrop became ten, and ten became one hundred, and one hundred became what seemed like one million. Suddenly Thirteen bolted to the door of the house and tried to open it. "It's--it's locked!" she yelled to Kutner over the din of the rain.

He rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "Yeah, like it was locked two minutes ago when you tried to open it." He looked around and it seemed that the only form of shelter was the hammock under the large tree. He ran over to her and tried not to notice how both of their clothes were soaked with water by now. Grabbing her hand, he ran with her over to the hammock and sat down. "It's the only way we'll stay warm."

She frowned for a second, then sighed and sat down next to him. "Fine," she said, "but don't try anything." She lay down on the hammock and stretched out her legs.

He chuckled. "If you say so."

He lay down next to her and before he knew it he was asleep.

XOXOXO

Thirteen was woken by a huge raindrop falling from the tree onto her forehead. She was shocked to see that she was practically cuddling with Kutner, and she was even more shocked at the fact that she liked it. She was warm even though both of them were wet. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, because he was just so cute asleep, and he made these little whuffling noises that she thought was adorable. She almost jumped when he turned and smirked at her. "What happened to not trying anything?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I couldn't help myself."

His hand found hers and squeezed it. "If you say so."


End file.
